Être moi
by Nanamy
Summary: Tokito n'est pas féminine, alors Okuni se sent obligée de la relooker. Mais le supporteratelle?


**Je ne posséde pas SDK**

_Je dédie ce court one shot à une personne qui ne me comprends pas et qui veut à tout prix que je ressemble à la masse populaire. J'aimerai que tu comprennes que je suis moi et que je ne serai jamais comme toi. Tu ne peux pas me changer, je suis comme je suis. Je sais que je te parais bizarre, la façon dont je parle, dont je me coiffe et comment je m'habille, et alors ? Je suis heureuse comme ça._

_J'ai écrit cette fiction avec le coeur lourd, rempli de peine. Je n'ai trouvé que l'écriture pour extérioriser mes sentiments. Donc je peux dire que j'ai fait une introspection, mais je ne suis pas le personnage principal, je me suis juste inspirée de Tokito, car je pense qu'elle pourrait vivre ce genre de situation si bien sûr elle vivait à notre époque. Depuis je me sens très proche d'elle et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi (enfin je veux dire que j'ai l'esprit un peu embrouillé)._

_Donc voilà j'espère que vous allez aimer cette petite histoire et faites abstraction de ce que j'ai pu écrire ci-dessus, mais je voulais le faire, j'en avais besoin. C'est comme crier au monde entier ma peine, ma tristesse. Bon je vais arrêter de vous ennuyer avec mes histoires personnelles._

_Ô très cher lecteur apprécie cette douce histoire reflétant une part de moi même._

* * *

Dans un petit appartement partagé par quatre amies d'enfance, Yuya, Okuni, Tokito et Mahiro : 

« On se rejoint dans une heure en boite ? Oui . . oui, oki !! Pas de problème à tout à l'heure ! » S'écria une Okuni heureuse avant de raccrocher son portable.

« C'était qui ? »Demanda Yuya intéressée.

« Tigre rouge !! Ils vont à une fête ce soir et il y aura aussi Kyo !! Kyaa on y va !! N'est-ce pas Tokito ?? » Hurla comme une folle furieuse Oknui.

Je lève les yeux de mon livre et la regarde, sans rien dire. De toute façon quoi que je dise j'y serai à cette soi-disant fête, traînée de force par cette groupie de Kyo. Juste parce que monsieur est dans un groupe de rock, que toutes les filles le vénèrent, comme un Dieu. Je crois que même Yuya à le béguin pour lui. Ah oui, c'est vrai Okuni me regarde... Et attend sûrement une réponse.

« . . . »

« Et si on habillait Tokito ce soir ? » Intervint Mahiro qui était sortie de la petite pièce de 2 m sur 3 qui nous sert de salle de bain.

Je hausse un sourcil, non elles ne vont pas oser ?

« Oui !! Bonne idée !!! Allez toutes sur Tokito !!! RELOOKING !!! » Se dandine d'une façon grotesque Okuni alias le renarde de la mode.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire « non » que déjà Yuya me tient les bras, Mahiro les jambes et Okuni prépare ses instruments de torture, fard à paupière, rouge à lèvres, fond de teint ...

Elles gloussent toutes comme des vulgaires dindes, mais elles semblent tellement s'amuser.

Au bout de 5 minutes d'intenses efforts, moi Tokito la tête de mule du groupe avant Yuya bien sûr jette l'éponge, de toute façon d'une manière ou une autre elles auraient quand même réussi.

Durant l'atroce préparation, Okuni me lance un :

« Akira va adorer ! Toi qui n'es jamais féminine !! Tu va le rendre fou! »

Je grince des dents en silence, oui c'est vrai, je sors avec cet imbécile.

Ça va faire presque faire un an que nous nous connaissons, un an que nous nous engueulons, mais est-ce ma faute si j'aime le faire rager ? Et ça va faire deux semaines que nous sommes officiellement un couple. Je dis officiellement parce que tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de dire que nous étions ensemble alors que c'était faux, bref.

Akira est devenu une personne très importante dans ma vie, mais il ne faut pas le dire parce que sinon il deviendra encore plus chiant qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Pendant que je pense à mon « homme », les filles me maquillent avec soin et me choisissent des vêtements.

Grâce à Bouddha j'évite de peu la mini jupe. Mais à la place j'ai un débardeur avec un Grand décolleté.

* * *

Moins d'heure après je suis prête pour sortir, même si j'ai envie de me terrer dans un trou de souris plutôt que sortir et voir Akira. Akira, que va t-il penser de moi ? Surtout que notre premier baiser à eu lieu hier soir. 

N'allez pas croire que je suis une fille coincée, mais on n'a pas trop le temps de se bécoter comme le font tous les couples, entre les cours à la fac, ses répétitions parce que Monsieur fait parti du groupe de Kyo et nos engueulades, nous avons très peu de temps à nous. Mais je crois que ça nous convient, je ne suis pas du genre à me dandiner devant lui comme le fait Akari devant Kyo (une autre groupie) et lui je ne pense pas qu'il supporterai ce genre de comportement.

Bon alors je suis vêtue d'un slim, la nouvelle mode, d'un débardeur bleu assez provocant, de boucles d'oreilles assez voyantes, des bagues, des bracelets en tout genre. Je préfère ne pas vous parler de ma coiffure parce que là je vais medémoraliser.

Je me tiens près de Yuya qui est magnifique comme d'habitude, elle est vêtue simplement mais la simplicité lui va bien, comme Mahiro je trouve. Ne parlons pas d'Okuni, parce que là je perdrais mon temps à vous décrire sa tenue si complexe et « tellement fashion » comme elle le dit souvent.

Nous marchons en direction du lieu de rendez-vous, j'avais oublié de mentionner que je portais ses stupides chaussures qui vous font mal aux pieds et qui vous font une démarche de bimbo : des talons aiguilles.

J'essaie avec de grandes difficultés de marcher droit et sans me casser la gueule, se serait dommage mais se serait aussi une bonne excuse pour rentrer.

Je vois une flaque d'eau qui me tente particulièrement, mais je m'abstiens, parce que j'en connais un qui se foutrai de ma gueule pendant au moins un an (et je suis gentille).

* * *

J'arrive maintenant dans le lieu, plutôt en enfer. Je commence à me sentir mal et je crois que Yuya s'en aperçoit et me jette un des plus beaux sourires dont elle seule a le secret et cela me redonne espoir, elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça. Maintenant je suis prête à affronter les gens, à l'affronter lui. 

Nous entrons dans une grande salle avec de la musique à s'en rendre fou tellement que c'est de la merde, est-ce ma faute si je n'aime pas les musiques à la 'mode' ?

J'aperçois avec horreur nos 'hommes'. On arrive et on salue tout le monde chaleureusement, sauf Kyo et moi. C'est le seul coté de lui que j'aime.

« Comme tu es jolie !!! Comme un coeur !! » Me lance un Tigre-Rouge tout content d'être près de sa Mahiro. Ils se font maintenant des 'mamours'. (des bisous si vous préférez)

Akira me lance un regard suivi d'un sourire... Je ne peux même pas savoir si c'est un sourire moqueur ou autre chose parce que c'est la première fois qu'il me lance ce genre de 'sourire'. Tout d'un coup j'ai des frissons, c'est bizarre.

On se pose dans un coin, avec de grands poufs hideux. J'observe Yuya en pleine dispute avec Kyo, il lui a encore volé son porte-monnaie. Je le comprends moi aussi je serai tenté mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais lui pourquoi en éprouve-t-il le besoin ? Je ne préfère pas lui poser la question, parce que si c'est pour entendre Yuya, non merci. Elle gueule assez souvent comme ça. Yukimura drague comme à son habitude, de 'belles' idiotes.

Il pourrait avoir mieux, mais il préfère se la jouer beau gosse, ça m'écoeure. Bonten boit comme un trou, sûrement pour compenser le fait que personne ne veut de lui. Non je ne suis pas méchante mais c'est la triste réalité. Luciole lui, bah il ne fait rien, il semble dans les nuages, je me demande ce qu'il a pris... Quelle musique de merde.

* * *

Pendant toute la soirée j'ai droit à des commentaires assez déplaisants ; même si c'est gentil moi ça m'énerve, et là je craque, je n'en peux plus je sors en prétextant vouloir prendre l'air. 

Je veux les fuir, je veux partir de cet endroit.

Je me lève et sors de cet endroit qui m'épuise et me gonfle royalement.

J'aperçois plus loin, à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée un banc je m'y assois et regarde les étoiles. Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je me sens si mal dans ces vêtements qui ne sont pas les miens, qui ne portent pas mon odeur. Je me sens compressée. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus moi, d'avoir perdu mon identité, d'avoir perdu une partie de moi. Je pleure et le maquillage me brûle les yeux. Je me sens maintenant hideuse, et j'entends encore les commentaires d'Okuni lorsqu'elle me maquillait.

« Tokito tu es en fac, tu es une femme maintenant tu dois grandir ! Tu dois t'habiller d'une façon plus féminine ! Comment tu peux connaître des gens si tu n'attires pas le regard ? Tu n'est plus une gamine !! Alors habilles-toi comme une femme. »

Je pleure encore plus fort, j'en ai marre quelle me répète ça tout le temps. Je ne suis pas comme elle, je ne veux pas attirer le regard d'autrui, je ne veux pas connaître des gens de cette façon. Et je me sens femme, à ma manière, je ne suis pas obligée de me maquiller pour me sentir femme.

J'en ai marre, je pleure. Faut que j'arrête je me fais du mal pour rien, de toute façon je ne suis qu'une gamine.

Ces paroles, ces mots me font mal, transpercent mon coeur qui est en ce moment si fragile.

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, je veux juste qu'elle me laisse être moi. Et être moi c'est m'habiller d'une façon assez masculine, et alors ? Si je ne suis pas féminine qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Sa voix me résonne encore dans la tête. J'ai envie de vomir, je me sens tellement mal. Mon corps est compressé par ces vêtements qui me serrent tellement.

Je pleure parce que pour la première fois j'ai l'air d'un clown et je me fais moi-même pitié. Dans ses vêtements je me sens tellement vulnérable.

Alors que je tentais de me calmer, je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne et aperçois que cette main appartient à Akira.

Je baisse la tête, je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Tokito » me dit-il.

Je rigole légèrement et je lui réponds à voix basse, pour éviter que mes sanglots prennent le dessus.

« Tu ne remarque pas ce qui a changé? »

« . . . »

« . . . »

« Moi, je te trouve jolie, alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire ! Ses quelques mots me blessent au plus profond de mon âme. Je n'arrive pas à empêcher les nouvelles larmes qui me viennent.

« Tokito ! Tokito parle-moi ! » J'entends à sa voix qu'il s'inquiète. C'est normal car c'est la première fois que je pleure devant lui, j'ai un peu honte mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

« Tu me trouve jolie comme ça ? » Lui dis-je entre deux sanglots.

Il soupire et me demande de parler, de lui expliquer ce qui me mets dans cet état.

Je lui explique après quelques minutes de silence pesant. .

Je rajoute à la fin pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, moi qui détends l'atmosphère, c'est un comble.

« De plus ce maudit haut me compresse la poitrine. »

Il sourit, comme j'aime son visage ! même si je ne lui dirai jamais.

« Tokio, si tu n'aimes pas ce genre de vêtements alors n'en mets plus, c'est aussi simple que ça. » Me dit-il

Je le regarde je sens mon coeur battre très vite et j'ajoute.

« Oui mais toi tu aimes bien comment je suis habillée. »

Il soupire et me prends dans ses bras. Comme je me sens bien.

« Ce n'est pas tes vêtements que j'aime mais toi. »

Ai-je bien entendu ? Oh ! Akira.

« Oui mais, je ne suis pas féminine, je m'habille comme un garçon et . . » Tentais-je.

« Je suis tombé amoureux du garçon manqué, même si la bimbo me donne quelques idées. »

Je lui donne un coup de coude qui le fait sourire encore, puis il continue.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Tokito, tu peux t'habiller comme tu veux. Je m'en fiche si tu n'es pas féminine comme les autres filles, parce que tu l'es mais à ta manière. Tu es une femme, une très belle femme et je t'aime alors arrête de te torturer l'esprit. »

« Oui tu as raison de toute façon je ne vais pas non plus te demander l'autorisation pour m'habiller, et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est pas encore Noël ! » M'écriais-je avec une pêche d'enfer.

Merci Akira, merci de m'avoir trouvée, car tu es celui que j'ai attendu.

Mes mots s'engouffrent par delà cette nuit froide, mais c'est sans compter sur le 'mot de trop' d'un certain petit ami.

« Sinon je peux t'aider pour ta poitrine compressée. »

* * *

Je revins en compagnie d'Akira à la fête. J'aperçois Mahiro dans les bras de son Tigrou, Okuni avec un homme, un homme plutôt effrayant mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Tiens plus loin je vois Yuya en train d'hurler contre l'autre Kyo, bizarre elle est rouge comme une pivoine. Je me demande ce qui c'est passé. 

La fête bat son plein mais je me sens pas d'humeur, je me sens encore mal dans ses vêtements et Akira s'en aperçoit car après il me demande si je veux venir chez lui.

J'accepte, de toute façon je ne m'amuse pas.

* * *

« Viens, entre » Me dis Akira. 

J'entre enfin dans le fameux appartement de mon homme. C'est grand, sobre mais je me sens bien.

Je m'assois sur le canapé du salon, il part en me disant de faire comme chez moi.

Dois-je le prendre au mot?

Purée ce satané slim me gratte. Je le prends au mot ? Je le fais?

Pendant que monsieur est parti je ne sais où, je me met à l'aise.

J'enlève ce satané pantalon effet de la mode, et ce chiffon qui me sert de haut. Je me retrouve en sous vêtements, bizarre car dans ma tête ça allait être plus marrant, mais maintenant je me sent toute gênée.

« Tiens Tokito je te prête des vêtements si tu veux .. . » Il termine à peine sa phrase que tout d'un coup il devient rouge, mais d'un rouge incroyable.

Moi-même je ne dois pas être loin de cette couleur.

« Euh . . Je. . Oui merci ! Je me suis mise à l'aise parce que ces vêtements me grattent et puis arrête de faire cette tête !!! N'as-tu jamais vu une fille en sous-vêtements? » Dis-je un peu énervée pour cacher ma gêne.

« Euh . .Si . . mais . . » tente t-il

« Mais quoi ? » Je commence vraiment à être énervée.

« Mais jamais une fille dévêtue m'avait fait autant d'effet. » Finit-il par me répondre.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis vraiment sous le choc et en même temps heureuse.

Il s'approche, et lève mon menton pour m'embrasser, d'un premier temps d'un baiser chaste puis d'un langoureux et sensuel baiser.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, mon corps est brûlant et envahi de sensations nouvelles.

« Quoi que puisse dire Okuni, tu es attirante, surtout dans cette tenue »

Je le regarde d'un air mauvais, c'était la chose de trop et je commence par me détacher en voulant lui répondre que c'était un abruti de première et que . .

Il m'embrasse de nouveau mais cette fois il met ses mains sur mes fesses et me soulève.

Dans ses bras j'ai l'impression d'être si légère, comme une plume.

Il m'emmène dans sa chambre et nous faisons l'amour, pour la première fois.

Je m'offre à lui, aucun homme ne m'avait touchée auparavant.

Sous ses caresses je me sens défaillir,sous ses baisers je m'entends gémir, dire le nom de mon amant. Il entre en moi, mon corps se convulse sous la surprise de ce corps étranger, mais je n'ai pas mal, je sens une énergie, une chaleur nouvelle m'envahir.

Il bouge, commence des mouvements de va et vien. Je n'arrive pas à faire taire mes petits cris. Je m'agrippe à lui, je n'ai plus de notion d'espace et de temps, je pense que je suis sous lui et je que m'agrippe à son dos de toutes mes forces. Je crois que je lui fais mal, mais il semble ne pas s'en plaindre. Il prend du plaisir je le sens, je l'entends prononcer mon nom d'une manière si sensuelle.

Je n'en peux plus, une sensation prends possession de mon corps, c'est comme une décharge électrique. A ce moment je vois trouble, mais ce n'est pas important, car cette douce sensation est tellement puissante que rien d'autre ne compte et j' hurle le nom de mon amant avant de lâcher prise et me laisser tomber. Je crois qu'Akira a lui aussi senti ce moment car lui aussi se détends et s'allonge en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me sens si bien que je m'endors, mais avant j'arrive à entendre Akira qui me dit qu'il m'aime. J'arrive à lui répondre avant de me laisser emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

« Je t'aime aussi Akira. »

J'ai compris une chose très importante ce soir, mis à part l'amour qu'il y a entre Akira et moi.

J'ai appris qu'on ne devrait changer sous aucun prétexte, ne pas se faire changer par quelqu'un d'autre, surtout si c'est à son image. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, alors pourquoi changer ? A part bien sûr si ça vient du coeur et que vous voulez le faire par vous-même, pour vous-même, sans influence extérieure. Faites ce que vous voulez et selon vos humeurs.

Je pense que le truc le plus important c'est que vous devez vous sentir bien, tel que vous êtes.

Si vous vous sentez bien dans des vêtements homme alors que vous êtes une femme, tant mieux. Si vous êtes un homme et que vous sentez vous-même bien dans des vêtements féminins, et alors ?

Ne changez pas sous prétexte de plaire à quelqu'un, se serait une grande erreur. Vous êtes construit en tant qu'identité sociale qui vous a pris au moins des années à faire et ce n'est pas un con ou une conne qui va tout changer et vous casser (votre image de vous même) pour son bon plaisir.

_Ce que je dis, c'est ce que je pense c'est mon point de vue c'est peut-être pas le meilleur, peut-être que je me trompe, mais c'est mon point de vue. Je ne veux pas vous influencer, je voulais juste vous le faire partager._

* * *

Voilà, je vous laisse ici cher lecteur, ami. 

Continuez votre vie, j'ai été heureuse d'en faire partie pendant ce court instant, pendant votre lecture. J'espère vous avoir émus, touchés par mon histoire.

Je vous laisse sur ces quelques mots, et encore merci d'avoir écouté ce récit, le récit de ma vie. J'espère à très bientôt ou alors adieu.


End file.
